Soul Collector
by secretsinger
Summary: This has nothing to do with Vampire Academy i just needed a catogory to put it in. so sorry. it is a story i made up allll onn my own. hope you like please readd!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

When I was three I had cancer, and I was dying from it. You see my mums a witch and the night I was dying she summoned the angel of death. I was scared when I first saw him. There was something in his eyes that made me even more scared of him. As I fell asleep I knew that I wasn't going to wake up I may have been only three but I knew. The only problem was that I did wake up. I don't remember much about the between the falling asleep and the waking up, but I had a feeling I wasn't meant too. Ever since then I have been half witch, half angel with a human appearance. Well that's what I think if you asked my mum she would say 'sweetie you are human, you're just not a mortal.' Like that's reassuring. I go to school like a normal girl, worry over clothes and hair and I have crushes like a normal girl as well the only problem is I'm not, and Jay the angel who partly made me what I am. He thinks he owns me now so every now and then he asks me to collect a dying soul. I have learnt to avoid the pain that I feel when I take the soul. I build a wall and although I can't feel the pain I can still see the look on their faces after they see me. Shock! One more thing, I'm not supposed fall in love with Jay for some cosmos reason. Too late!

Chapter 1:

This was soul number ten. I hated doing this, they always look so happy to see me, so happy that I was taking away there soul. Or maybe it was the way I looked to them, I saw Jay when he did this, he looked even more gorgeous than usual and I didn't think that was possible. I still hated the way they looked at me like it was a compliment 'hi I'm just going to take your soul so that you can die, thanks for the compliment.'

"You don't really think that do you?" a voice said behind me. How could I not sense that, the witch part of me should have been on alert? I turned around to see Jay looking at me.

"Um it's called walking loudly. What do you mean I don't really think that?" As usual his beauty stunned me. He had golden blonde hair, grey blue eyes and at first sight he looked like someone who wouldn't stand a chance in a fight, but if you trained with him. Let's just say it hurts. His eyes still scared me a bit though.

"You seriously think that they just see your looks." He said.

"Yes I do think that. I thought that in your days all the women had been the looks." I didn't now how old he was, but I figure that he wouldn't be the angel of death if he died like two years ago.

"Back then the women were girls. They were bubble heads only interested in men with money. Occasionally you would find a girl that would marry for love."

"So you are old?" I don't get he wouldn't tell me but it wasn't a conversation I wanted to have in a hospital. Not that anyone could see us we were ghosts or well angels. He just smiled and winked at me.

"So are you all done here?" Always keeps it professional.

"Yes I am. I have to get home to study. No training sessions tonight." I didn't even get why we had to train, all we were doing was taking souls out of a body. Jay said that we are not just angels of death and not to forget the witch part of me. Who knows I might fight a demon one day.

"Bye. Say hi to Lucy for me." Jay was coming closer to me but then he slowly drifted back. He always did that. I just nodded and waved. I had to become visible again. If I spent too much time this way I started to feel dizzy, Jay could spend so much longer as an angel than I could but he was full angel I was only half. By the way Lucy is my mum. The truth was I didn't have to study tonight; I was going to a party. The first party of the school year, and Jay didn't need to know about it. I was good at lying to Jay; I had been lying to him since I was thirteen. So either he knew and didn't want to spoil my fun or I was as good at lying as I though I was. All day I was looking forward to this, but I kept thinking I was forgetting something.

When I walked into my house all the lights were off. I just figured that mum was still at work. But she wasn't as soon as I walked in the door the lights turned on and my family and friends jumped out from every single corner and doorway of the house. They were yelling happy birthday and surprise. It was my birthday.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? It looks like you forgot it was your birthday." My mum said in between kisses and hugs.

"I did forget it was my birthday." Everyone laughed at me. How in hell could I forget it was my birthday? As I was looking around the room at all my friends and family I saw Jay standing in the corner, probably laughing at me and the fact that I forgot my birthday. Was this the before school party? I didn't know where the party was so it was probably it. Wait Jay? What the hell was he doing here? Did mum invite him? Before I knew what I was doing I was walking over to him. He must have known because he was going to meet me in the middle. When we met I got a stare or more of a friendly gaze. His eyes still look scary to me. But there was look of kindness in those eyes tonight.

"Happy birthday Ivy, sixteen today my sweet angel." He had never said that to me before. He had always kept it professional, why the sudden change?

"Thanks. I can't believe I forgot it was My sixteenth my birthday." I said, trying to sound cool about what he just said.

"I bought you something." He was handing me a small box. It was pretty and velvet and I was wondering what could fit into it. When I opened it, it was a ring. It was wonderful, it was a plain silver band and there was a picture engraved into it. I think it's a heart but I'm not quite sure but it was amazing the detail in it is so hard to explain. The heart had something in the middle, it looked diamond shaped but it was like a rainbow.

"I love it. What's the stone in the middle? Is it and opal?" He smiled in approval. I knew I got that right.

"Good job. I finally taught you something." I love the way he smiles. Something was wrong with me. Something was wrong with him. I suddenly realised he was coming in closer and filling in the gap between us. I couldn't think when he was this close let alone closer.

"I need to mingle." I said pulling away. If I didn't pull away I didn't know what was going to happen.

I could see Dawn from across the room. Dawn was my best friend. She was the total opposite of me she had brown curly hair that was always to short, green eyes like a cats and she was the best person I could ever know. Me, I had long platinum blond hair, eyes as blue as sapphires and my personality was peppy and happy. Dawn was always negative but I loved her.

"Hey happy Birsday. Who was the cutie?" Same old Dawn. She gave me my present like three months before my actual birthday. It's just what she did.

"You know perfectly well who the cutey is." I told her everything. The scary thing is she actually believes me.

"No way, that is not jay. You told me he always kept it professional. That looked like he was boyfriend giving you a key to a hotel room." I had to give her a clap for that. Something was up with Jay and I needed to find out what. I suddenly remembered that I was holding the ring he gave me. I pulled it out of the box and put it on my little finger. It was time to enjoy the party.

After a long and tiring night I finally kicked out the last remaining friends and went up to my room. My room was filled up to the top with pictures and posters of pretty much anything I could stick on my wall. There was writing and anything that looked cool and showed I was rebelling. I wasn't quite sure what I was rebelling against but it felt good to rebel. I grabbed my pyjamas out between my pillows and went to have a quick shower. I went into the small bathroom and turned the shower on full blast and full heat. I was so tired; maybe the shower would wake me up. If I stayed up all night I might get away with being too sick to go to school. What was I thinking? School was the one place where I actually felt normal. It was the one place where Jay never disturbed me and I needed to think about all of that. When I went back into my room my light was off, and I remembered turning that on.

"Don't attack. It's just me." That voice was familiar. As I turned on the light I saw Jay floating (or as he would say levitating) on top of my bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I couldn't exactly yell because mum was asleep but I felt like it.

"Giving you your birthday present." He winked at me and slowly came down. I thought that he gave me my present? Maybe I was dreaming. I was pretty tired. Maybe I was hallucinating. As he walked over to me he pulled out another box this time longer that the ring. I was definitely dreaming.

"There are three parts to your present Madame Ivy." Sounding very 17th century. I just started smiling. I then stopped myself. This was a dream. The Jay I knew would never do this. He would never at like this, all sweet and loving. He was acting like he was my boyfriend. Oh my gosh! Dawn was right, it was not Jay.

"I know what you thinking. You're thinking about the fact that there has been a sudden change with me. That I'm acting like a loves sick boy." How the hell did he know that? "I promise I will answer your questions. Can you please just let me give you your birthday presents?" I had to admit. I liked this Jay.

"Sure. But you need to promise that you will tell me everything." He nodded in reply. I suddenly felt excited for getting more presents. The first present – technically second – was a very, very pretty locket.

"It was my mothers. She gave it to me when she died. It was meant for the lady of the family, and that's obliviously not me. So I figure I could give it to you." It was just a plain golden locket with vine like patterns engraved around the side. "The ring was my mother's as well. It was her engagement ring. But don't worry I wasn't proposing to you. I just thought you'd like it." This was probably the best birthday ever. "You don't mind that I'm giving you my mother's old jewelry do you? When I was looking for a present, nothing seemed right." I think he kept saying something but I was too busy looking at the ring and the locket. They looked so different but similar at the time.

"I love them. They are amazing. I can't believe that you can actually part with this stuff. I could never give up my mother's things." He laughed, quietly though. Not to wake my mother up.

"Well. My mother died a long time ago. What am I going to do with them?"I was just looking at the locket this time; I just couldn't get over how beautiful it was. When I looked up I saw Jay looking at me his eyes didn't look scary. They looked so kind and soft. "Time for the last present. I have to explain this present to you. I went to the gods tonight. Whilst you were at the hospital." He paused. Probably to see my reaction when he said the gods? The gods were the big guns, they ruled the world. Literally! They are sort of like the powers that be in magical terms. "I asked them if they could bend the rules for a week. Not all the rules though. Just one." He was looking at me intently this time. Studying my face. I wasn't sure which rule he wanted to bend; actually it surprised me that Jay wanted to bend rules at all. It was sort of more my style.

"Which rule?" this was when his looked turned into what I saw tonight. The boyfriend look as Dawn would call it.

"The one that says we can't fall in love."

"So what does it mean?"

"It means that for a week we can fall in love. But the only problem is at the end of the week you're going to forget that it ever happened." "Okay. I can live with that. I mean." He laughed at my eagerness. Then he kissed me. I couldn't exactly explain how it felt to be kissed by Jay. All I know was that it was amazing. I also learnt that I didn't like it when he stopped kissing me.

"Okay. I'm going to have to watch my control when I do that." He said. I didn't want him to keep control. We only had one week.

"You said I can ask you any questions I wanted right?" he looked at me and then smiled and nodded. "How old are you? Where were you born? Why did you choose this as a present? Do you like me?"

"Slow down. Okay if you looked at me I'm 18, but I'm actually three hundred years old. I was born in England. I don't like you at all. I love you, more than you can imagine and with the way you took this present I think you at least feel a little bit the same. That's why I chose this present."

"Wow. You're old. Your right about my feelings though, not that it makes a difference we only have a week."

"Don't worry. I will make it a week you will never forget." This time he just hugged me, but it was as good as the kiss. Maybe I was dreaming this? All I know is that I don't care. This was the best day ever, unfortunately the day had to end and Jay had to go, but he told me that he was going to come by in the morning and wish me luck on my first day of school.

When I woke up the next morning I was sure that last night was all in my dream, but I saw the locket and I saw a note on my dressing table. The paper looked like it was something that had been coffee stained; only it wasn't. The writing looked equally old, it was so soft and curvy and I knew I could never write it. As I read the note I looked over at my alarm clock, I still had an hour and a half to get ready.

Dear Ivy,

I know that when you wake up this morning you're going to think that last night was a dream. I wrote this note to tell you it wasn't and to tell you that I will be in your kitchen this morning to cook you breakfast and wish you luck.

Love Jay.

I read the last line and literally bolted into the shower and got dressed as quickly as possible. Jay was cooking me breakfast. After my shower I went to my old – very old – wardrobe and chose a pair of light jeaned skinny jeans, a navy blue tank top, a navy blue beret and just some random shoes that I found on the floor. They matched though! I ran down the stairs and nearly tripped but quickly steadied myself. I literally ran into the kitchen and nearly ran into the table and chairs. That was when I saw Jay, he was smiling at my clumsy-ness but it was so worth it to see him.

"Did you know that stairs are scary?" I said, wanting to start a conversation.

"Not if you know how to walk up and down them." He said with a smile, I poked my tongue out at him when he wasn't looking and sat down on the antique chairs in the kitchen.

"Hey you want to know something?" I asked

"Always, what is it that I want to know?" he said.

"I was reading a book on our family witch craft. It said that at the age of sixteen a witch gets three powerful powers."

He just nodded. I wasn't surprised that he knew about the age thing. Maybe it was because he was old.

"Anyway, I'm sixteen." I said slowly nodding.

"Ivy I know how old you are. If you think I know what powers you're going to get then don't get your hopes up."

"I have another question. It's a little weird and you're usually distant about this topic."

"Okay, ask away." He said sitting down next to me and handing me perfectly circle and perfectly yummy looking pancakes.

"Well you talk about reincarnation and how everyone has past lives. Have you met any of my past lives?" he face turned a little shocked by the question. It also looked a little sad.

"I have met your past lives. You're first life was in the Salem witch trials. You might count back and think it was four hundred years ago. Your right. That was when I was alive. Then I died for one hundred years and then I became the soul collector."

"Was she a witch?"

"I will only answer that question when you start eating." So I did what I was told and ate the yummy pancakes."Yes she was a witch and before you ask how I knew her – which I know you're going to ask – I can't tell you, I can show you though. After school and speaking of school you'd better get going."

I tried to argue about going to school but he was as stubborn as mum was. I said good bye to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then ran to my car and went to school. On the way I was thinking about what Jay said and about the fact that I'm a senior this year. I was in the singing club – singing was the one thing that kept my life balanced – I was popular and I had amazing friends I also had Jay. The one person I wanted pretty much since I was seven (Get to that later) and I had him. I was so happy, so beyond happy that I nearly missed the turn off to school. When I parked the car at school I saw Dawn waiting for me in the parking lot. As usual she was wearing her welcome back necklace. Not many people knew about that necklace. It may be just a silver chain but Dawn's mum gave it to her before she died. So Dawn always wears it – especially on the first day of school, or any day that makes her nervous – it really is pretty.

"Ivy did you hear. There is a new boy." Dawn said as she was walking over to me. She pointed to where the new boy was standing. I looked over at the guy and felt a sudden surge of recognition. I knew this man from somewhere, but where? "Hello! Earth to Ivy." Dawn was literally yelling in my ear.

"Ow. You didn't need to yell that close to my ear." I suddenly realized that the new guy was coming over to us and the closer he got the cuter he looked. He had jet black hair and the greenest eyes I had ever seen and he had muscles, they looked like they were about to rip his shirt. I had never seen this guy in my life and yet I feel this connection with him. I couldn't think like this! I had Jay, plus I didn't know him.

"Hi. My name is Rhys. I'm new and I was just wondering where the office is." He sounded English but he also had an American accent in his voice. Actually he sounded a lot like Jay did. He also didn't give a last name like Jay does. It was really weird. This guy reminded me of Jay but they were so different and Jay didn't have the ability to change his looks so it couldn't have been him.

Dawn answered his question and walked off with him before I got the chance to ask him anything. At the same time as I was about to walk off I felt these arm go around me. My defensive instincts kicked in and I flipped whoever it was over. Before I started actually hitting him I looked at his face. It was Jay, what the hell was he doing scaring me like that?

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I am so sorry, but you shouldn't have scared me like that." I was helping up and all he was doing was smiling at me.

"Hi. I'm fine stop worrying and at least I know that you're listening in training."I was shocked that he was actually here, it was good timing because I needed to ask him something.

"Do you know a guy name Rhys? There's this new kid at school and it feels like I know him somehow but I have never seen him before in my life. He sounds a little like you and he didn't give me my last name.

"I know a lot of people name Rhys. I'm old remember." Now was not the time to be funny about his age.

"Yeah but this guy is pretty easy to remember. He has jet black hair, really green eyes and he looks like he's about to rip his shirt." As I was describing Rhys, Jay just get getting tense.

"Why don't you take a day off school today?"

"Why don't you tell me what's going on."

"Remember when we were talking about your past lives this morning." I nodded, how could I forget? "He has something to do with them, but I can't explain it. You need to see it yourself. This means I need to take you back to your past lives. Back to the beginning, you're very first life."

"Really?" I couldn't help but be excited about seeing my past lives but I was nervous at the same time for reasons I dint know about. "Okay, but we need to go before the gates close otherwise I have to get my car at the end of the day and I really don't want to do that."

He smiled and I smiled back "Let's go!" and away we went.

Chapter 2

Once we got home Jay set up a circle with some lavender and candles and a few different spells. I didn't know how exactly what time we were going back to but Jay said we had to start from the beginning so I just assumed we were at the 1600's, when I was a witch at the Salem witch trials. Suddenly as I was thinking about this more and more I got a bit more scared.

"Jay, how do I die in my past lives?" it was something I never thought of before today. "I mean I know I should have died of the cancer when I was three, but how did I die in my other lives." I was on the verge of hysterics at that moment. That's when Jay came over to comfort me, and it did help a little especially when he started kissing me, it just occurred to me that I only had six days left with him and it had already felt like we have been together for a life time.

"I can't tell you how you died, but I can tell you that you won't like some of the deaths and then other times you won't mind as much. Are you ready?" I nodded; I would never be fully prepared for this so I just had to go with it. Jay chanted something that didn't sound English and he chanted so fast that I didn't even hear it properly and just like that we were in a different time. The Salem witch I couldn't believe Jay would allow this, but it was really cool.

"Ivy, look over there." Jay said, I looked over at where he was pointing, I couldn't believe it, it was him. I was standing in between two Jays.

"Oh my god, I cant believe it. We really are back in time." I was watching the Salem Jay when I noticed he grabbed a girls hand walked off with her. This girl was gorgeous, she had long brown hair pinned back, she was about my height and had the same eye colour as me. I suddenly started walking, I was following them, and I knew Jay was following me so I didn't need to stop and wait for him. They didn't walk long before we got to a small alley way, the Salem Jay pulled the girl into his arms and kissed her and she was Kissing him back.

"Ivy, Do you know who that girl is?" said my Jay

"No. should I."

"Ivy, look very carefully, the eyes, the sapphire blue eyes." Oh my god that was me, or at least my past life.

"Me!" I made the mistake of yelling and startled the couple kissing.

"Whose there?" said the Salem Jay, pushing my past life behind him, to protect her.

"Don't worry, it's just us. We're not going to hurt you" said Jay.

"Who is us?" said my past life stepping out from behin Jay. Wow this was going to get confusing. I noticed my Jay was standing up and walking toward them, so I followed and grabbe don to his hand.

"Well I'm you and this is Ivy." He said. And then he started talking to Salem Jay and left me with past life me.

"Hi, I'm Ivy you're one of my past lives."

"Hello, I'm Ingrid, so if I am your ancestor does that mean you're a witch too?" Ingird looked at me inquisitively.

"Yeah, I'm a witch. Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Of course."

"How close are you and Jay?"

"Ah, I noticed you holding his hand. Well, we are close as you have seen, but it's forbidden for us to be together because he is upper class and I am lower class." Well some thigns don't change. As soon as I was about to reply I saw the two Jays come back, I didn't know which was which for a minute, but I look at their clothes and figured it out.

"Jay our clothes, we don't have the right clothes."

"To you and I we don't have the right clothes, but to the people that look at us they see nothing wrong." Well it looks like Jay thought of everything. I wonder what he was talking to the Salem Jay about.

"Okay, well Ingrid we better go back before someone notices you are missing." She nodded and walked off with Salem Jay. I was left alone with my Jay.

"So, how do you like Salem?" I asked, he just laughed and pulled me in close to kiss me. I really did like this Jay. "Jay, when you said that you loved me. You did mean it didn't you?" I didn't know what I was on about, but I had the sinking feeling that he still loved Ingrid.

"Let me guess, you think I still love Ingrid and that I'm just using you to fill the gap."

"Well I was thinking of something a lot less crude but that will do." He shook his head and kissed me again. This time longer and with a lot more passion.

"No. I got over Ingrid a very long time ago Ivy. Do you know how I notice your past lives?" I shook my head, I didn't know. I just figured he knew. "The hair and the eyes, You always have brown hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen, and it's always only you. No one else in your family ever had that, and then I saw you, when your mum summoned me. Your hair was long for a three year old and you had blue eyes. I didn't think it was a past life when I first saw you, but those eyes are just unmistakable. You were so much different to your past lives."

"So it was like love at first sight?" he laughed and then something weird happened, there was a big explosion of yelling coming from the crowd we just walked past. We ran to see what was happening only to find Ingrid being taken away by two men.

"Jay, What's happening?"

"Ingrid is being taken away, being put in jail."

"What! Why?" I asked, she didn't do anything wrong that I knew of.

"Ivy, its Salem. Ingrid is a witch." Okay I get it now. I didn't realize how bad it was back then. But then I noticed that the Jay in the Salem times was doing nothing about this. suddenly I got really mad and started performing an incantation, Jay must have noticed because he pulled my attention towards him by kissing me.

"Do you want to get burnt at the stake?" he asked sounding very mad but at the same time sounding very worried.

"Of course not. I want her to be safe. She is my ancestor and not just that I was her once." I said suddenly realizing that she was about my age and I don't know how I am alive if she got burnt at the stake.

"I know what your thinking. You are thinking about how you got a future if she's dying now. Well that's what I was talking to myself about." Jay saying that made me laugh. My world came crashing down as I heard the screams and the feeling of the hot flames on my face.

Soul Collector

**2010**


	2. Author Note

A/N

**Sorry guys thank you sooo much for your reviews… to answer some Q's Yes Jay looks human, when he is in his angel form he looks even more gorgeous. The reason I am not focusing more on Jay and Ivy and their relationship is because I just wanted to focus a tiny bit on her first past life and how Rhys comes into it, and then comes the relationship, don't it will be the same day that it was when they first time travelled (in other words it was Monday when they left so when they get back it will be Monday) I am thinking about enrolling Jay at her school, but I am not to sure. Trying to post as quickly as I can but I have swamps of homework. Again thank you soo much and I will definitely write soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Soul collector Chapter 3:

I didn't realize that I could feel so much sadness towards someone I didn't know, I mean she was a part of me I just didn't know her. Then comes the tricky topic about how the Spencer line was carried on, the Salem Jay was no where in sight and my Jay was pulling me into his arms so I wouldn't have to see what was going on, the problem was I could still hear everything. I could hear the screams, the cheering and the sobs from everyone that knew her. I felt like crying, I was thinking it would be amazing for the flames to just stop and she could go free but I knew that wouldn't happen. I pulled myself closer to Jay hoping to stop hearing the sounds and focus on his breathing.

"Jay, I want to go home. I don't want to stay here and watch this." I said, my voice cracking at some points.

"Okay, just look over there and then we can go." I looked in the direction of where he was pointing and saw Rhys, staring at where Ingrid is now burning and weeping silently. Rhys looked pleased that she was burning. "He has hunted down everyone of your past lives making sure the Spencer line doesn't get carried on, little does he know that your family it's little secrets." I couldn't believe this. Rhs was some witch hunter, the Spencer family has its own hunter, and he was here to kill me. What had our family done to him?

"Jay, how did the Spencer line get carried on?"

"Ingrid had a little sister, see that girl with the brown hair." I saw her, she was crying in her mother's arms (at least I think it was her mother).

"She shouldn't be watching this." I said just before another cry of help coming from Ingrid, she was still in so much pain and I could feel it, I didn't know how I could but I could feel her pain. I was suddenly on my knees and in pain. "Jay, help me." I couldn't breathe; I felt the hot flames on my skin.

"Lets get you out of here." He picked me up and started chanting the incantation that got us here, but it sounded different, I didn't know all I knew was the pain I felt and then nothing, I was back to my old self and feeling fine. "Are you okay?" He said sounding and looking worried. We had one week and I was wasting it trying to find out about my past, sure I'm failing history, but Jay could help with that, before I knew what I was doing I kissed him and he kissed me back, until I heard a little grumble from someone in front of us.

"Ivy, what are you doing home from school?" my mum asked, wow this was embarrassing.

"Hi Lucy, Ivy is home from school because and evil witch hunter named Rhys enrolled at her school, so I had to show her, her past life so that she knew what was going so she cant go back to school, unless she has some protection and one of her powers is empathy." Oh now he gets a sense of humour, a bad one but still. Wait empathy, what the hell is empathy? Before I could even ask the question mum started hyperventilating and Jay calmed her down started talking to her about what they should do to protect me, without even taking to me. I was slowly getting annoyed, then I got mad and then the table caught on fire, that got their attention and mine, I immediately started thinking about Ingrid and got terrified, I wanted the flames to go out and they did, a bucket of water poured down from out of nowhere and the flames went out. Everyone just stared at the now singed table and I was so terrified I started to shake, I ran up to my room and cried about nothing in particular, I think it was just a mix of the shock, Ingrid dying, me feeling the pain she went through and oh yeah an evil witch hunter out to get me. I heard a knock at my door and ignored it, knowing that, that wouldn't stop whoever it was from coming in my room and trying to comfort me. Jay was at my side instantly and holding, I felt protected, safe and strong instantly.

"Ivy, what's wrong? Was it the fire in the kitchen." He asked, his voice sounding small and quiet but comforting, I wanted to forget that this had ever happened, I wanted to be normal, and with a normal boyfriend and not just a guy I could only love for a week. I didn't want some guy I didn't know trying to kill me because of my heritage and I didn't want random flames appearing and then water appearing to put out the flames, I didn't want to feel others pain when I can barley deal with my own, I want to be human.

"It's everything Jay, I cant handle these powers, you and my mum are talking about me like I wasn't right in front of you and I just cant take it anymore, I'm not an object I am a person and I want to be treated like one." He just looked at me with sad eyes. I didn't want to yell at him but I couldn't help it. Suddenly he looked up at the sky and 'the list' appeared, the list that gave Jay the heads up that someone was about to die, I looked at the name and the place. "I'll take this one, I need to think and what better way to think about my life as I am carting away a dead guy to the afterlife." I knew I wasn't meant to joke about the dead, it was one of the rules Jay had, but I didn't care right now.

"Ivy, I am really sorry it's just that a witch has never had all four elements, its four powers and it you got two of them at the same time it just makes it harder to control." He grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek, I closed my eyes and inhaled his sent.

"Well, you can help me learn, but right I have a soul to collector, that's part of who I am a soul collector." I kissed Jay lightly on the lips and then turned angel.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Maggie Reynolds said, she just turned sixteen went to a party with her friends at the beach and went for a late night swim with a guy she liked, got caught in a rip and drowned then she popped up on Jays list and I went to collect.

"first question, you died. Second question your in limbo, I got you here but you need to choose wether you want to move on or stay behind." Usually they moved on pretty quickly but sometimes the younger people wanted to stay behind, I saw the portal or 'the light' open up behind her, she chose to move on.

"Can you come with me?" I nodded and grabbed her hand, they were always scared of going into the light, I didn't get it too me it looked amazing, it looked safe and happy the two things that I was not feeling right now. We walked through and immediately the gods took Maggie away so her soul could be recycled. I looked around at the afterlife, there were clouds everywhere it was nothing special no angels with harps or your dead family member coming to greet you, just clouds and more portals opening for the other angels to bring souls. I remember learning that there was more than one angel of death, there was and AOD (angel of death) for every city in the world, and they were always working because people were always dying, I wonder what would happen to me if I died, would Jay actually collect my soul or would another angel do it. I wonder if Rhys would kill me.

"I wouldn't let him lay a hand on you." Well that voice sounded familiar, I hated being in angel form, all the other angels could read your mind.

"Hey Quinn how ya doin'?" Quinn was an angel who was pretty high up there, he knew everything and well he was jut plain annoying, two weeks ago he though he would try and kiss me, and before that there was the never ending flirting. I mean sure he was cute with his bronze brown hair artfully messy, his light brown eyes, the high cheek bones, thick long black eyelashes and lips that were so red it looked like he was wearing lipstick, but apart from all that he was annoying.

"I'm great Ivy, even better since I saw you." and the flirting begins.

"Don't read too much into it, I was just delivering, and now I'm going." He laughed and grabbed my arm as I walked past him.

"You reek of Jay, I cant believe the gods allowed his little wish. He isn't good for you Ivy, he's the whole reason Rhys is out to get you. I would never put you in danger like that." Oh my god, seriously I wasn't in the mood for this, it's a shame my powers didn't work when I was in angel form I could have burnt him.

"Get your sleazy hand off my arm, or I swear to the gods that when I see you next and I'm not an angel I will burn your precious hair off." He put his back and laughed again, then tightened his grip on my arm.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that, I can get Jay transferred to a different city, I can get him terminated he would be back where all the other souls go, or better yet I can just ask the gods to shorten the time span of your relationship." He looked me in the eyes and gripped both shoulders so tightly I was sure he could dislocate them with a single nudge.

"She said back off Quinn, and if I were you I wouldn't piss her off more than you already have, you may think you know everything but I am telling you right now that you do not own me and don't even begin to think you know Ivy, so let go of her because I'm starting to get pissed." I heard Jays voice slowly getting more angry by the second and it was relieving when Quinn let go of my shoulders, I ran into Jays arms and turned to look at Quinn. He was giving Jay a death glare.

"Well, that was rude Jay, couldn't you see that Ivy and I were talking. Oh well, I'm late and souls are waiting, car crash you know how it is." Jay nodded and Quinn nodded back and winked at me, I gave him a disgusted look and then he disappeared through a portal.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you?" I shook my head, I wasn't quite ready to talk yet, I just wanted to go home and go to sleep. "Lets go, your mum had to go to work so we have the house to ourselves, talk as loud as we want." He laughed and I just hugged him tighter, I never wanted to let him go, he was my hero and he was always there whenever I needed him, I felt him hug me back and start to pull me towards a portal and before I knew it I was back in my room.

"Jay, why does Quinn think he has a chance with me?" he laughed and closed his eyes so I could get changed.

"I do not know, but I do know that he doesn't deserve you." he was still laughing at my question.

"You can open your eyes know, I just don't like the way he looks at me, and the way he thinks he's better than you."

"Ivy, aren't you going to ask me why Quinn thinks it's my fault that Rhys is after you."

"No, I asked Ingrid about that, sort of." He looked at me quizzically "Well when you were talking to yourself, I was talking to Ingrid and she mentioned something about Rhys."

"No she didn't, I heard everything you said to her Ivy, and before you get mad, it was not my fault, both of me was listening." That was confusing, I hadn't realized that when she said it she didn't move her mouth, I actually didn't realize that she said anything abut Rhys until I was in the afterlife. "I think you just figured out your other power, the only thing is you have more than three." Well that was something to think about, but not right now.

"Anyway, Ingrid thought about what would happen if Rhys found her with you, and then she thought about how controlling he was when they were together." Jay nodded, I was pretty sure that if I was actually concentrating this would have been confusing, but it actually made sense.

"Your right, Rhys fell in love with Ingrid, but she didn't feel the same way, she was just with him because of her parents, he got jealous, I don't know why he killed her but I'll figure it out and in the mean time please stay away from him, and get some sleep." He put me in bed and pulled the blanket over me and then came to lay down with me, he started telling me little stories that reminded me of when I was little, I enjoyed it for once I was being looked after and not having to do everything for myself, sleep came pretty quickly for me and it wasn't a peaceful sleep, the night mare was so dark, I saw Rhys holding a knife over Jay and I didn't know what to do, I tried to make him burst into flames but my powers weren't working, and then it moved into another scene, the colour were the same but this time Quinn was the one trying to get Jay and again I couldn't help him and then I saw me, tied up to a stake with the flames slowly consuming me. I woke up screaming terrified that what I saw was real, I couldn't see anything with my tear covered eyes and the dark room, I couldn't find Jay and I was so scared, I pulled my legs up close to my body and rested my chin on my knees, and then I heard my door slowly open.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Collector Chapter 4:

The door was opening, I had just had a nightmare and I'm terrified and did I mention someone was coming in my room. If it was Jay he would have told me it was him right, he wouldn't try and scare me.

"Who's there?" My voice was shaking, and so was I, if this was Jay I swear to god I was going to kill him for scaring me. I still wasn't getting an answer from the figure, but I could hear my floorboards creaking and I knew that he or she was coming closer.

"Don't be scared Ivy, it's just me." The voice was male I knew that much. I was on the edge of my bed when I felt his hand grab my hair and pull me back I screamed and felt teas rolling down my cheek, my lights turned on and I saw Rhys looking down at me, how did he get in?

"You know when I saw you at school I thought that maybe Jay hasn't gotten to you yet, but then I saw him coming to see you and I knew that he took you again, he consumed your thoughts." I felt something sharp at my chest and I squealed why couldn't anyone hear me? Why couldn't I use my powers?

"What do you want?" I couldn't breathe.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here to kill you, like I killed every one of your sad lives" I saw the knife now; he had removed it from where he placed on my chest to show how I was going to die. "Every Soul has to have an end right, I figure if I keep killing you then one day you just won't come back." My lights turned off again and my windows flew open, then I heard my door land on my floor and then I saw him, Jay my hero. "Ooh an interruption never had one of those before." Rhys let me go and walked over to Jay.

"I won't let you get to her again Rhys, I will not let you kill her." Jay looked pissed but Rhys, he looked like he was having fun.

"Jay, you know that you can't kill him, only one person can kill him and I doubt she's up to it right now." Quinn appeared behind Jay, why was he here? Suddenly Rhys was on the floor trying to catch his breathe. "You need to leave, now and if you come back I won't stop Jay from stabbing you." out of nowhere Rhys was gone and my lights were on, windows closed and door attached to its hinges, but the most important thing was that Jays arm were around me.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have left you." I knew I should have been saying something but I don't think I could have.

"I think she's in shock, maybe you should let her go and see what she does." I gripped Jay tighter and at the corner of my eye I saw flames at the top of Quinn's head.

"I told you the next time I saw you I would light your precious hair on fire." I said my voice still shaky but I heard Jay chuckle and Quinn looked scared, good. The flames went out soon enough and his hair was all singed and burnt. It looked quite funny.

"Well I'm glad I amuse you and I am glad you're okay." He actually sounded sincere which was scary, maybe there was more than just flirting, maybe he actually liked me eww.

"Thanks Quinn but I think Ivy wants to sleep now." I don't think I could sleep but I wanted Quinn gone and I think Jay knew that. A little more talking between Quinn and Jay and he was gone, and I broke. I couldn't help it I was so scared and well I didn't need and excuse I nearly died. I cried in Jays arms and he was just there comforting me.

As I woke up the next morning I contemplated my future, I have a guy that I have loved or at least liked a whole lot but I can only have him for a week, one guy is trying to get me and the flirting is endless and another is trying to kill me, I have new powers that I can't control so I don't think I'll be getting out of bed today, second day of school or not. I couldn't be bothered thinking and I decided to give up on life, or at least this life. I didn't want to hurt people that didn't deserve to be hurt like Jay and my mum, I was hurting Jay and I couldn't stand it, if I only had him for a week I didn't want that week to be s full of pain and suffering, I wanted it to be fun and romantic but I know that my life can never be like that, I met Jay when I was dying my life was supposed to end on that day but it didn't, Jay has never told me why he saved me and I never bothered to ask, to be honest it never really occurred to me I figured he saved me for my mum, but what is it was more than that, what if he saved me because I wasn't really supposed to die that night, all I knew was that I had to die and sometime in the near future I would, being a witch was hard sure you need to learn how to control powers and learn spells and potions but being a normal teenage girl was harder, with a little practice you could learn all the witch stuff but you cant practice things that aren't written down or things you don't know about, no one knows how to act around someone they like, or around a guy that your dating after a while sure you get the hang of it, but as soon as there's another guy in your life it starts all over again, I knew that hen the week ended I wouldn't remember anything about it, but I wanted to I wanted to know that somewhere in my life I was happy for a while I had the guy I wanted and he wanted me back. I needed Jay to see my side of things, I mean he couldn't take away all my memory, and if he took away all the parts with him then there be holes and I would try and remember I needed to fix this warped deal. I'm going to the gods, as soon as I find Jay. As I thought f Jay I saw a noted on the table beside my bed.

Dear Ivy,

I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you wake up, to tell everything was going be okay, to hold you and kiss you on the cheek. But I'm not a normal guy I had to collect some souls and it might take a while (I'm a little behind in the soul collecting area). I Love you so much, please stay out of trouble and if you need me just turn angel and call.

Love Jay.

I was almost in tears as I read his words, although reading his note was as comforting as him actually being with me, but I needed to fix things. So I got dressed and made a portal to talk to the gods, let's hope they are in a good mood. As I walked through the portal I didn't go into the usual heaven landscape, I was in a dark room with tables and chairs, there were some candles to light up the room but no lights, I looked around and all I saw was black but strangely it felt comforting, like I was meant to be here.

"Miss Spencer, may I help you?" I turned around to where the voice was coming and I saw the most gorgeous guy in my life, he had jet back hair and stormy grey eyes and looked about twenty-one years old, wow did those lips look like that, what am I thinking.

"Um, I wanted to talk to the gods." He looked at me and laughed, what was so funny was he a god?

"Honey I am one of the gods. What is it you wanted?" something about his tone of voice reminded me of someone but I wasn't sure who.

"You remind me of someone, but that isn't why I came here."

"Then why did you? To meet the gods, to meet me." Okay he reminded me of Quinn that's who he reminds me of. I couldn't talk to him about what I wanted to do. Suddenly he came up close, and the only one I wanted this close to me was Jay and soon enough I wouldn't even have him. "You know, I like the way you stop breathing when I came up to you. It shows that I took your breathe away." That insufferable egoistic jerk how could he think that I didn't even know him and if he was anything like Quinn then I didn't want to know him.

"You scared me, I was scared and plus it was a shock you move pretty quickly." I have to get out of here or at least get him out of here.

"You do know I can read your mind right. I love that you think I'm a jerk, you may not know me but I know you, your name is Ivy Spencer, you're a witch by birth and might I add a very powerful line of witches, you are also half angel, because when you were three you were dying and the heroic Jay of death saved you, if it had been me I would have saved you as well."

"So what, you know my basic bio but you don't know me and I am not going to give you a chance, forget why I came hell forget I came at all. It was nothing important anyway."

"You remind me of Elizabeth Bennett, prefers to suffer in silence. Oh I also know that, that is you're favourite book; pride and prejudice." I couldn't deal with this, I was upset and angry and suddenly this place that seemed so safe when I came here doesn't feel the same way now. I turned away and opened a portal to go home, suddenly I actually wanted to go to school. So instead of going home I did go to school. Man was I going to get In so much trouble.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for being late I have just been so consumed with school work anyways this story is kinda heading into a rut, I was wondering if anyone had some ideas for the next chapter. know that I appreciate all of your reviews and even if you don't review I love you for reading my story, no matter what I will continue this story so thanks for the support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, chapter five I am sorry it took forever but I needed inspiration. Oh and I think in the first chapter I said Ivy was 16, but she was senior so I am making her 18, sorry for the confusion but I wanted to clarify it. **

Soul Collector Chapter 5:

As I walked into the school grounds I saw Dawn waving at me with Rhys behind her smiling at me. What was he doing around my best friend, Argh if I knew how to use my powers I would have loved to drown him.

"Ivy honey, where were you yesterday, I can't believe you missed History it was unbelievably boring." I laughed this is what I needed, I needed Dawn.

"Ivy, it's nice to actually know your name and of course to see you again." Rhys said, acting like he didn't know me.

"It's Rhys right? Sorry I had to rush off yesterday Dawn family issues." She nodded and I pretended that I didn't know Rhys.

"Babe, Is Jay stalking you or did you finally give into the passion of your love." What was Dawn talking about, I turned around and saw Jay leaning against my car which he obviously got from my house when he figured out I had gone and he wasn't looking to happy. I walked over to him ready to face my wrath.

"So no kiss good morning?" I giggled nervously but he just stared and he seriously didn't look happy "If you don't start talking I am going to walk back into school and you can wait for me at home, or your place, or the gym." It was his fault, if he didn't have me locked up in my house I wouldn't be trying to escape.

"Ivy I came into your room this morning and you weren't there do you know how many things rushed into my mind. I thought you died!" I was terrified at the look in his eyes, the look in his eyes that said I can make sure you never see the day light again.

"Well I'm fine, and I wasn't at school all morning I came about ten minuets ago before that I went to visit the gods but I only saw one of then and he reminded me of Quinn he was such a perve so I left and went to school." I couldn't believe I said all of that, it all came out in a rage and I didn't realize what I was saying.

"Why did you go to the gods? I can see your fine I was just worried, is that too much to ask I'm not allowed to be worried about you."

"The reason I went to the gods is irrelevant and yes your allowed to worry about me just don't be a father like figure because you're my boyfriend not my dad, my dad is somewhere with his new family I don't really care, just be my boyfriend, where you take me on dates, hold my hand blah, blah, blah." I heard the bell go but I wasn't done with him yet.

"Blah, blah, blah! Is that all our relationship means to you? I thought this is what you wanted?"

"Do not make me the bad guy, you were the one who wanted to keep locked up in my house, and then I thought that with everything going on I'm distracting you from your job and I don't like it, wait I thought you wanted this relationship as well." The way he said 'I thought this is what you wanted' sounded like he didn't want this and the only reason he did do it was because of me. "Are you saying that you don't love me?" He was stunned by my accusation, Good, with that I walked off and went to class; history. I saw Dawn wave at me with and extra seat next to her, so of course I sat there.

"You okay babe, you look a little bummed." Dawn always new what to say.

"I just had a massive fight with Jay." She looked sympathetic. "Dawn, I think I'm in love with him, but how can our relationship work when number one we cant be together, number two he's like three hundred years older than me and number three he's technically dead."

"Ivy, those reasons never stopped you before, it's pretty obvious that he loves you as well; think about it stupid, he changed the rules for a whole week just to be with you."

"I have thought about that, you have no many times I thought about that but if he is so in love me then why was it only for a week. Oh and Dawn, do you think you can stay away from Rhys." She gave me a quizzical look so I filled her in and she told me that she would. Then the teacher walked in and we stopped talking.

"Good morning class, today we are going to start our topic for the semester, the Salem witch trials." Huh, coincidently I was hoping we learnt about that. "For an introductory project I want you to research one of the 'witches' that was prosecuted and find out as much as you can, this task is important for the rest of the semester so please finish it." Well I know I can do this, I once lived in the Witch trials.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking why did you say 'so called witches' how do you know they weren't witches." I asked

"A new face, I presume you are Miss Spencer, the reason I say that is because it is said that the Witches of the Salem trials weren't witches at all."

"Actually more than half of the people prosecuted were witches." Said a new voice, coming from the door way, I looked over to see Jay smiling at me and looking like a god in the doorway. "Mr Franks I presume, my name is Jay Dylans I'm transferring." My Franks looked at his papers and pointed to an empty desk an carried on with the rest of the lesson, when history finished I followed Dawn – considering we have the same timetable – and went to English; I didn't even bother talking to Jay I was still mad at him.

"I can't believe Jay actually enrolled in school." Neither could I, if he thought that being at school make it easier to protect me, then he didn't know me at all; I am going to make it as hard as I possibly can, we walked into the class room and I saw him sitting down at a desk damn, this was going to be harder than I thought.

At lunch I sat on my table with all my other friends including Dawn, Bradley, Megan, Dane, Josh and Matilda.

"Poison how's life?" asked Dane, calling me poison which he knows I hate.

""Yeah Ivy you hooked up with that so called godlike goodness yet or is still oblivious to your beauty." Says Bradley always the flirt, I think he had a crush on me at some point.

"Poison Ivy our favorite little plant." Ah Josh adding to the teasing.

"Hey guys Dane, life's great. Bradley the godlike goodness is mine and Josh I am not a plant." I got very good at answering their questions after knowing them for about ten years. "Mattie, Megan how are you?" They answered in their own ways Megan hugged me and Mattie smiled, of course gazing at Josh and Dane not only were we all friends but Matilda and Josh were a couple as were Megan and Dane; Bradley has a massive crush on Dawn after I made it clear I don't like him in that way but Dawn doesn't see it and me well I have always been the odd one out, unless of course Jay comes to sit at our table which he probably will and even then I will not talk to him until he pulls me close to him and kisses me so deeply and full of love that it risks expulsion. I want to know his answer.

"Do you mind if I sit here." Right on cue, as soon as I heard his voice I wanted to run into his arms and cry and tell him how sorry I was, but I stood my ground.

"Sure Jay, have a seat next Ivy here." Said Dawn, smirking at me. "Guys this is Jay, well you guys know who he is but anyways." Dawn please shut up like right now, and to make her shut up I kicked her, he, he I saw her flinch and mouth the words sorry.

"Ivy can I talk to you after school." Asked Jay, he sounded cold and distant; like when we weren't meant to be together. No passionate kiss so safe and secure hold.

"Sure, I have a training session so you can walk me there." He just nodded, maybe we should call it quits; I mean Jay hasn't looked at me since he sat down, maybe he really doesn't love me like I thought he did.

Thank god the day went quickly Jay was in every one of my classes and each time I saw him I felt sick, so by the end of the day I felt like a wreck and couldn't wait to punch something, and then hopefully kill a demon.

"Ivy, can we talk." Jay was waiting for me near my car.

"Sure I told you that you could didn't I, hop in." we go in the car and I drove out of school. "So what's up Jay, you got a demon you want me to kill, because I really do feel like stabbing something right now and let's just say you are so lucky there is nothing sharp in my hands right now." This was a nice way to start a conversation.

"Maybe it was good idea that you were driving then." Cute, now was not the time to be cute. "Listen Ivy I wanted to talk to you about this morning. I wanted to say that I am sorry."

"Sorry for what Jay? You didn't say anything." Which was kind of the point, he said nothing.

"That's the point, I didn't reply." We got to Jays house before he could finish his sentence and when we got out of the in one quick move Jay grabbed me by the waist and kissed me straight on the lips, the way I wanted to be kissed today at lunch. "I Love you Ivy Spencer, I can't leave you and even when this week is over I will love you." Suddenly I felt much better, and then I felt like I was going to faint when I saw him on one knee

**Oooooo what's going to happen, R and R tell me if you think he shall propose of if you think it is a bad Idea **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this chapter took forever as well, sorry but I have exams coming up… anyways when I started writing this story I swore to myself that I would stick to one POV, that didn't happen; it was my friends idea and I thought I would give it a go… I am sorry if people don't like but please tell me if you want more POV changes or not, my confidence is slipping a bit I don't have that many reviews… (Crying face) anyway here is the chapter I hope you like it…**

Soul Collector chapter 6:

This couldn't be happening; it couldn't be happening, if this was happening then I would have to be asleep so please just be picking up my keys.

"Jay what are you doing? Please don't tell me your doing what I think you're doing because if you are I think I'm going to faint." He just looked up at me and smiled.

Quinn POV:

Okay I admit this was low even for me, but when I want something I have to have it; and I want one girl Ivy Spencer, god she's gorgeous and I work with angels so I should know. There is a little problem though Jay, stupid angel with the whole 'I saved her life when she was dying' complex. Which is why I am here being so low and getting my brand new shoes ruined. I knocked on the door and saw the prick who tried to kill Ivy the first time.

"What do you want?" He said, I think he recognises me.

"I have a proposition for you, can I come in?" I asked.

"No, at least not until I've heard what this proposition is." God I know why Jay hates this guy now and I don't think it's just because he is trying to kill Ivy; this guy is just a jerk.

"Fine, I need you to kidnap Ivy, but don't hurt her and then I need you to kill Jay." I saw his face light up in surprise.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I cant kill Jay he's already dead, you can't kill an angel. As for Ivy I do plan on killing her." So stubborn, why can't he just do what I want.

"Look you can kill an angel, there is a certain poison; and you will not be killing Ivy okay at least not on this mission you would have to kill me first."

"Why are you doing this, you're the one that stopped me the first time."

"True, but the first time you were trying to kill Ivy not Jay and right now he will be your target. I'll even pay you." This of course got his attention and let me inside. Time to do some business…

Ivy POV:

"Ivy Spencer, you dropped you're keys." Oh my god, I was angry; I was more than angry I was pissed and to show him that before he could get up I kicked him down on to his back and stormed inside the house. Jays house was gorgeous it wasn't massive it was like a small little cottage but in the basement was a massive gym area where we trained. "Ivy what was that for?" Jay asked as he followed behind me.

"Don't worry about it; you just almost gave me a heart attack!" I didn't understand why I was so pissed, I should have been relieved that he wasn't proposing to me, but I think apart of me was a little disappointed.

"Wait did you think that I was proposing to you; is that why you looked so shocked when I looked up at you?"

"Now you click on, you would think for someone as old as you it would have been quicker figuring it out."

"Ivy, why are you so pissed I don't think marriage at this stage in your life is what you want right now, and plus it wouldn't work by the end of the week you would have forgotten about it anyway." He was making a joke out this; oh I was going to pummel him when I got the chance.

"Jay that's not the point, I'm not pissed at you for freaking me out. I'm pissed at me because somewhere inside me I felt disappointed and sad that you were just picking up my keys; I may be eighteen years old, I may or may not be ready to get married but I do know that I love you with everything I possibly am and I don't want to forget this week, I don't want to keep putting you through pain I don't want to you to see me suffer but in some sick and twisted way I need you to stay with me. This isn't just a crush Jay." I could barley see with all the tears clouding my eyes but when I saw his face it was just blank, like everything I just said didn't even register with him and that only made me cry harder.

"This is why I love you, you care so much for other people that you barley have time for yourself; a witch hunter who has been killing your past lives for the last two or three centuries wants you dead but all you can think about is how it affects me!" He came closer now pulling me into a hug and kissing my tears away. "Ivy if I could be with you, without any rules I would; I would marry you god knows I want to marry you but it would be a massive rule breaker and the gods would terminate this week and take your memory away if we even tried it and I value this week to much I need this week. Ivy somehow I will find a way for us to be together; there has to be some sort of loop hole and some how I will find it."He pulled me closer than he ever had before and kissed me with so much passion I thought we would burst. I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped away my tear with another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you more." I knew as soon as I heard him say that, I knew I was safe and I had never felt happier. I saw Jay smile when I replied to him I had never seen him look at someone with more adoration than he was looking at me right now.

When we finished training I went home and had a shower and got changed into my pyjamas getting ready to veg out on the couch when I heard a knock at the door. When I opened the door I saw Jay smiling at me with Chinese in one hand and what looked like ice cream in the other.

"Delivery!"

"Hmm, how much for the deliverer?" I asked, this is going to be the best night in ever.

"Oh they are free ma'am; but if you would like I could think of a price." I nodded and stepped aside so that he could come in, he went straight to the kitchen to put the ice cream away and I had the best idea ever. I quietly snuck up behind Jay and then jumped on his back; I caught him off guard for once in my life.

"I have the best idea in the world, and it regards payment." He turned me around so that I was facing him, as I looked into his eyes I saw a slight expression of amusement and curiosity. "I vote that we watch movies all night and then tomorrow we spend the whole day together."

"I vote yes for the movies, but I don't think your going to last all night, and we will spend all day together tomorrow but at school, you can't fail." Well it was a good compromise.

"Can we go to somewhere after school?" He nodded and I jumped down and went to the couch with my dinner. I put on Pride and Prejudice and kept eating when Jay came to sit down he grabbed my legs and plopped them down over his, I felt so comfy and cliché. When the movie finished jay got up and changed the disc to kick ass and I moaned.

"Hey, I had to sit through Pride and Prejudice you have to sit through this." I made a pouty face but he still didn't budge, and the movie really wasn't that bad.

"Did you really not like Pride and Prejudice?" I looked over at him and gave him a puppy dog look.

"Okay, it may not be something I usually watch but it was okay. Now stop staring at me like that." I laughed and snuggled in closer to him and before I knew it I was out like a light.

When I woke up I realized I was in my bed and there was a note on one of my pillows. It read as:

_Told you that you couldn't last all night (wink) see you at school. XOXO Jay… _

I finished reading the letter and couldn't believe that I wanted to call off this week, I felt so safe when I was around Jay and he enrolled at school just to be with me, I couldn't believe it. Once I got ready for school I went to my car and drove, I arrived at school early because I was in such a rush to see Jay and I didn't realize he was there until I got out of the car and nearly tripped on a gutter; of course he caught me.

"Really, first the stairs and now a gutter you really need to learn how to walk. I wouldn't want you to ruin the locket." He said as he grabbed the locket from where it was placed over my neck.

"Please, you know perfectly well that when I don't concentrate I fall. I was just a little lot bit distracted." I remember when I first realized I liked him, I was like fifteen and I knew about the whole witch thing and that Jay was an angel and that he wouldn't age.

*** flash BACK ***

"Ivy seriously slow down, we will get there in time." I couldn't wait, Jay was taking me to the movies! We were going to get popcorn and a fizzy drink and then he was going to get me an ice cream. Oh I need to act mature; if I want Jay to like me back. I felt someone grab my arm and I nearly tripped but I didn't, I turned around to see Jay staring me down with a really hot smirk on his face; right then and there I thought he was going to kiss me but of course Jay being Jay looked away. "Angel, if you insist on running I am taking you home." He teased, I still couldn't get over how close we were I had been on a few dates with some guys from school but none of them were Jay.

"Why do you do that?" He looked at me curiously and tilted his head.

"Do what."

"Lead me the wrong way, the way you look at me is like you want to kiss me and then you just walk away."

"I don't look at you like that."

"So now you're in denial. Oh my god! I don't get you, you protect me like I'm a girlfriend you get jealous when I date other guys and you take me out all of the time; I'm not stupid I'm fifteen Jay-" what ever I was going to say after that was stopped by a soft kiss on my lips.

"You really need to grow up Ivy, not everything in this world is about you and some crush. You may not be stupid but you are fifteen and plus it's against the rules." He walked into the cinema and left me standing on the footpath. He liked me; that's pretty much what he said, and I liked him back.

*** End Flash Back ***

"Earth to Ivy, Did you hear anything I just said?" Jay asked me.

"Um, sorry I was thinking about the first time I started to like you, or at least the first time I realized I liked you. Remember when you took me to the movies; it was the first time you kissed me."

"Of course I remember that, god you were a pain in the ass when you were younger I am so glad you matured." I started cracking up laughing; it was true I was pain in the ass. We still had like five minuets until everyone started showing up which was good, because it meant I could kiss Jay with no one looking so I did. "What was that for? Not that I mind." He smirked at me, I really like it when he smirked at me.

"I just thought that I could kiss you whenever I wanted and so I did." I earned the smile he gave me next time.

School was a drainer, I spent most of my time writing Ivy and Jay on most of my books, I started counting days I only had three days left; three days and then bye- bye memory I suddenly got really depressed. But then I figure we at least had this week and I got a little bit happier.

"Ivy, you are going to ruin your book." I looked over at Jay who was sitting next me; I forgot that I wasn't blocking what I was writing. I suddenly got really embarrassed and started to blush.

"What! I am eighteen with a boyfriend, it's what teenagers do, we think we are going to get married and have like thirty kids. Hey this may be a stupid question but can you have kids, I mean you are technically dead." He started chuckling, not loud enough for the teacher to hear but loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes Ivy I can have kids, at least I think I can to be honest I haven't really had the chance to find out, forbidden love and all that." It was my turn to laugh this time but it was a little too loud and the teacher gave me a stern look.

"But seriously there are other girls apart from my past lives, Jay seriously you're hot any girl would want you. Did you love all of my lives."

"Well I could have but I really didn't want to, and I wasn't in love with everyone of your lives, but I did feel very protective over each and everyone of you." I smiled at him and then made a certain decision that will impact the both of us.

"Love you." I said, this time he got a piece of paper from my book and wrote on it then passed it to me. I read the note and it said _I love you more. _I shook my head saying that it wasn't possible, and he nodded his saying that it was possible. "I need to concentrate, I suck at history."

"Well, if you fall behind I will teach you." I smiled and held his hand under the table. I had never felt happier.

**OOOHHH what's going to happen? This is possibly the longest chapter I have written for this story and you all better like… joking you don't have to but at least give me some critism.**

**Love all my fans!**


	7. Chapter 7

Soul Collector Chapter 7:

**Sorry for delay… Internet troubles and massivvee writers block!**

**Thank you for all reviews and author and story favorites and alerts. Short chapter to mark end of week!**

This was our last day together and I knew it, Jay knew it. This was possibly the worst day of my life; the last two days went by in a blur of school and romantic dates.

"Ivy, your really quiet, I know your upset so am I; I mean I don't want to lose you again." I curled into Jay even more.

"I'm pissed, not upset. I'm angry that the gods wont let us be together and I'm angry that I'm going to forget this week when it was the best week of my life." I was starting to yell when 'the list' appeared. "WHAT! You have got to be kidding me!"

"Ivy clam down, you may forget this week but somewhere inside you will always know how I feel. He kissed me and grabbed the list then opened a portal. "See you soon." I decided that I wasn't going to wait; I was going to see the gods once again.

I walked through the portal to see a little girl maybe six or seven with long black hair and an older man maybe in his late forties early fifties, I was in the dark room again; I wonder what this place is.

"Can we help you Miss Spencer?" Said the older man.

"I wanted to speak to you."

"Well, what about?" Said the little girl, who had a slight English accent.

"The rule that says I will forget everything I did with Jay this week, it's not fair!" I know I sounded like a little child who didn't get an ice cream but I don't care.

"So this is what you came to us about earlier." Came a new voice from behind me, it was the perve from before.

"Trevor you cant assume things like that." Said the girl, sounding like his little sister.

"Miss Spencer, I realise it is not fair to you, but it is the way it must be for now." Said the older man; looking sincere in his reply.

"Yeah, I mean if Jay has you then that means I cant." Said Trevor, which earned him a stern look from the other man.

"Collin why don't we allow her to keep her memories."

"Abigail, we can't and you know that it will mess up her future." Said Collin; what did he mean by that.

"Then I am sorry Ivy, for I cannot help you even though it is romantic; just like Romeo and Juliet…" She got interrupted by Collin before she could finish what she was saying.

"Miss Spencer you must leave." Before I knew it I went through another portal and was back in my room, well that did a world of good. I still had a back up plan that hopefully wouldn't fall through; a ray of light came into my room and Jay was at my side in an instant.

"So what do you want to do, we have 6 hours." I started kissing him and he kissed me back, next thing I new I was on my bed; I yanked Jays top off and as if just clicking on he stopped kissing me. "Ivy are you sure?" I nodded and it went from there…

For the rest of our time together; we kissed, talked, stayed in bed and I cried a few times. All I knew was that it was the perfect way to end a perfect week but all to soon it was ten minuets to twelve.

"Ivy Spencer, I love you and I always will." I saw a tear roll down his cheek I had never seen Jay cry in my life.

"I love you more Jay Dylans." He laughed at me saying his last name, I didn't even know it was his last name, I just didn't want to lose him.

"I will always be there for you okay, never forget that." I nodded and then kissed him, my last kiss but it was just as heart wrenchingly beautiful as our first kiss. I held on to him tight and cried in his chest; I heard the clock in the hallway chime, I had never heard anything so loud in my life. It was time to go back to my reality; wanting something but never being able to have it.

"Go to sleep." He said sweetly yet sadly, he kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes; remembering every touch and kiss and every moment we had together. I closed my eyes feeling lonely like something was missing.


	8. Chapter 8

Soul Collector Chapter 8:

I woke up the next morning and started getting ready for school. Today I felt really scared for some reason like no one was there to protect me, I think this whole Rhys thing has me on edge.

"Ivy honey, can I come in?" My mum said knocking on my door.

"Sure mum, what's up?"

"Do you have to go to school today, I was hoping we could work on your powers, you know stuff like how to control it and all that." Maybe I would feel safer if I know how to use my powers; plus I didn't feel like going to school anyway.

"Sure mum, start tutoring me." She left my room for a bit and when she came back she had all this witch stuff with her. The next few hours were spent with me throwing low powered fire balls at my mum, lucky she had a force field around her. When she was finished teaching me about spells and incantations she packed up and went downstairs to stark dinner, I had a shower and then fell asleep – using that much magic is exhausting – closing my eyes I felt my body relax, I hadn't felt that safe ll day to bad it didn't last.

I heard voices in the background, voices I recognised; voices I feared.

"I think she's waking up." Was that Quinn? Why was he in my room? Who was he talking to?

"Are you sure that this plan of yours is going to work; I mean I'm all for being interrupted it's very dramatic but being interrupted is one thing I don't want anyone getting away again." Rhys' voice stroke a fear in me that no one else could. What were Rhys and Quinn planning? I went to go sit up but found I already was, and that I was chained to a wall and not in my bedroom. I was in a cave I think, all I know was that the ground was hard and the walls were stone. When I opened my eyes properly I saw Quinn's face staring at me.

"I told you she was waking up." He said giving me a wink."Nice to see you again Ivy, I was beginning to think you were dead; you like my hair I called it the singed look." I gave him a disgusted look.

"What do you want Quinn? I mean I knew you were an idiot but I never thought you were so low as to pair up with a guy who's trying to kill me." I said looking over at Rhys.

"Well if you ask me he's a pain in the backside to work with; but he and I have the same object in mind granted for different reasons but…"

"Don't forget we share the same obstacle." Rhys said speaking up for the first time.

"That obstacle would be?" I asked

"Jay darling, the obstacle is Jay." Replied Quinn, Jay an obstacle I mean I knew he wanted to protect me from Rhys but I don't get how he's an obstacle for Quinn, it's not like Jay is in love with me.

"All this talk is annoying can we get started please?" Rhys said sounding very impatient. He walked up to me with something in his hand, I was guessing it's the same knife that he tried to kill me with last time. I tried concentrating on my powers imagining flames light him up, but all that happened was a bucket of water to his head, it wasn't what I hoped for but it was good enough to distract him; using my telekinesis I moved the knife out of his hand. Rhys and Quinn looked shocked but Rhys quickly recovered and glared at Quinn.

"Her powers have grown, you told me all she had was the fire, and you lied to me." Rhys said outraged.

"It was all she used on me, but hey she is from the Spencer witch line; she may just be the chosen one." Quinn said sounding like he was repressing a laugh; I quickly showed them what I could do with flowers and weeds bolting the knife to the ground and wind echoing around them. "Hey all four elements and telekinesis, that's way more than three, dude you are so going to fail." Said Quinn looking amused, but when he looked at me he had a careful look in his eyes.

"That's it! Deals off angel boy she's dead." I haven't been more scared in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

Soul Collector Chapter 9:

When Rhys walked up to me I knew I was going to die, once he got the knife free he held it at my chest just like he did last time only I didn't think I was getting saved this time around. I closed my eyes and waited for the dagger to enter my heart, I didn't want to fight anymore there was something in me that said no one is coming, no one cares and I was beyond petrified because of that.

"Wait a second, what do you mean deals off, you get a little wet and find out who she is and your going to jeopardise everything." Said Quinn I felt the knife being pulled away from my chest, I couldn't take this anymore.

"Did it take this long to kill me all the other times or are you just chickening out?" I asked a sudden bravery coming upon me.

"Ivy shut up! The plan wasn't to kill you it was kill Jay or did you forget that plan Rhys." Quinn said. "We only have enough of the potion to kill one angel and believe it or not this potion has an expiry date once the spell has been cast you only have three days." There was a potion to kill angels? I couldn't let them kill Jay; I may not be a strong witch but I knew spells, a certain spell that could set me free from these chains. Whilst Rhys and Quinn were arguing I started chanting and then the chains came undone I quickly turned into an angel and made a portal; only before I could walk through the portal something or most likely someone grabbed me by the hair and pulled me down to the ground.

"Trying to escape huh? You do know that no one is going to save you." It was Rhys who had pulled me back.

"Well we're hoping someone will try and save you otherwise it's not much of an evil plan." Quin said in the background, leaning against the wall.

"Well you got what you hoped for; an interruption." I didn't need to see his face to know who it was but I didn't get a chance to turn around, Rhys had grabbed my hair and pulled me against his body and again I felt the knife against my chest, stuff bravery I'm terrified. "Put her down Rhys." Jay said.

"Umm… No! What are you going to do Jay you can't kill me Jay only she can and I'm going to kill her before she gets the chance." So I had to kill Rhys for all this to end. I looked Jay in the eyes and saw an unfamiliar look of adoration in his eyes; I don't get it now he shows a form of love.

"Ivy are you okay?" He said cautiously probably trying to keep me calm.

"All things considered?" I asked; he laughed slightly.

"Yeah all things considered."

"Well I could be dead already." Jay nodded at me then turned to Quinn.

"The gods are going to send you to hell for this."

Quinn shrugged "Yeah probably, I was getting bored of this gig anyway; an eternity of torture sounds fun." Jay didn't have enough time to reply to him because a screeching sound was echoing throughout the walls it took me a while to figure out the sound was me. The wait was over, the battle had begun let's hope I don't bleed out before it's finished.

**A/N: I just want to let you know I am only writing one more chapter of Soul Collector, but not to worry there will be a sequel after I finish my other stories. Not to worry if you have story or author alerted or favourite then you will know when the sequel is up.**


	10. Sneak Preview

**Sneak peek of chapter 10: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while but this chapter isn't finished yet and I thought I would give you a little taste… enjoy the early view of the last chapter of soul collector.**

**Chapter ten**

This was it, I was going to die and I knew it; I wanted to give up but there was something in me told me to keep fighting even though my heart and head told me I couldn't live through this; that I couldn't live through all these facings of death without having to die myself at one stage. They say that when your dying your life flashes before your eyes, well that didn't happen but memories were flooding my head – memories I didn't know existed – memories that included Jay and I… He loved me?


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay so here is chapter 10: The last chapter in the story… Please for who ever reads this story considering it's the last chapter please review even if you're not an actual author (you don't have a fanfiction account) you can still review. At the end of my little sneak peek I forgot to remind everyone that it was just a sneak peek; but I figure you are all geniuses so you figured it out.**

Chapter 10:

This was it, I was going to die and I knew it; I wanted to give up but there was something in me that told me to keep fighting even though my heart and head told me I couldn't live through this; that I couldn't live through all these facings of death without having to die myself at one stage. They say that when you're dying your life flashes before your eyes, well that didn't happen but memories were flooding my head – memories I didn't know existed – memories that included Jay and I… He loved me? I was confused but it wasn't the right time to think about this; I heard rustling in the background and I kept thinking about who it was, Quinn and Rhys, Jay and Rhys, Quinn and Jay hell it could have been all three of them but I was in to much of a daze to realize. Everything was a blur I could scarcely see anyone and I couldn't feel, I was numb until I felt something pull me back it was Rhys with a triumphant smile upon his lips. I couldn't let him win this time, I felt this rage overpower me I gathered what little strength I had left and saw Rhys combust into flames only this time the flames that surrounded him didn't stop until his ashes bonded with the sandy floor of the cave. In the distance I saw Jay looking worried yet relieved as he looked down at an unconscious Quinn who was lying on the floor. He looked at me faintly and I saw a look terror in his eyes but before he could react and tell me what was wrong a bright flash of lights – a portal – was lighting up the cave and none other than Collin, Trevor and Abigail stepped out looking like the gods they were.

"Jay, how are you? Haven't seen you in a while man." Said Trevor relatively calm considering the circumstance.

"Trevor." Jay said bluntly, not seeming completely out of shock.

"Well this is a grievous way of seeing each other isn't it? What a shame in deed" Collin said looking down at Quinn.

"I expect you to deal with this, considering he betrayed you." Collin nodded; it seemed he was the leader of the gods even though they were all powerful in their own ways but Jay only talked to him. I wonder why they were ignoring me.

Trevor POV:

We stepped the portal to see Ivy, Jay, Quinn unconscious and no Rhys; I knew Ivy would kill him that jerk deserved to die, he caused a lot of havoc when he came back to seek he's revenge. This time though he had help which I honestly don't get why would Quinn team up with Rhys to try and kill Ivy I mean it wasn't exactly a secret that Quinn had a thing for Ivy; who wouldn't have a thing for Ivy she was hot, but she only ever wanted Jay. Speaking of Jay I don't get why he is so shocked the battle is over, Quinn will be punished and Ivy is here. He is a weird guy.

Collin POV:

I am going torture him then I am going to send him to hell this angel will never get a calling; his soul will burn in the deepest pit of hell for his betrayal.

"Jay, how did she kill Rhys?" I said using my 'god' voice as Abbey would put.

"Fire, he combusted and she controlled it so that the flames burned him alive, the next time I looked over he was a pile of ashes." Jay said sounding distant, I could understand why Quinn had worked with and although they didn't get along well a lot of the time, they still knew each other for about one hundred and fifty years. He was probably relieved as well the one man who was killing the only women he could ever love was now the one who was dead, Rhys deserved to die and Ivy is now free; in my two thousand years it was safe to say I have never been happier to hear of someone's death.

Abigail POV:

It is so sweet, that they love each other and yet sad they can never be… I know I helped made the rules but I am seriously thinking changing them. Jay was in shock, Collin looked outraged, Trevor had a stupid smirk on his face and Ivy looked confused. I thought it was funny that Quinn was unconscious and I was glad Rhys was dead.

"_Abigail, you know where to send him. I want to get out of here, this cave is creepy". _Said Trevor the one thing I hated about being a god was the telepathy, I looked over to Collin and he gave me a confirming nod.

"_Yes Abigail, send him away but please make it painful." _I smirked and sent Quinn's soul to hell; he was going to pay for this for the rest of eternity.

Quinn POV before he was knocked unconscious:

I almost had Jay, he was almost going to die and I was going to win. Ivy would be mine… before I knew it I saw a brief flash of orange and I knew Rhys was dying; too be honest I didn't actually care as long as I won. All of a sudden I was losing and everything went black… Damn.

Rhys POV Before he died:

I grabbed Ivy by the back of her hair I didn't care what Quinn wanted I was going to complete my mission; Ivy was going to die for the pain she caused me; for the pain Ingrid cause me. I saw tears stream down her face and then a look of anger, like she wasn't scared of anything for just a second I saw hate, and then I saw nothing but flames; she finally did it, she finally got the guts to kill me and it hurt like hell. This was my end.

Jay POV present time:

This is not happening; I couldn't go through this… I saw Ivy and I knew she wouldn't have been able to do this; she wouldn't have been able to get over this shock. I looked down at Quinn and found that he wasn't there then I looked over at the gods and noticed them having a conversation using their telepathy you could see it on their faces and the odd smile or glare here and there.

"Collin, why are you here. I mean I know Quinn betrayed you but you didn't have to come here to send him wherever you sent him." I said, interrupting the conversation.

"Jay you know perfectly well that I can be here, plus Abbey and Trevor wanted to see the action." Collin said as if it was general knowledge.

"Yeah man, you should chill out more everything is all good." said Trevor, which received a very evil look from Collin and Abigail.

"You must excuse Trevor he doesn't get out much, considering the fact he doesn't have much to get out for." Said Abbey "Jay you need go to Ivy, tell her everything will be okay; she needs you." all I did was nod, I took a deep breathe in and walked over to the only woman I could ever love.

Back to Ivy's POV:

Why was everyone ignoring me god it's like I'm a ghost. As I was observing the conversation between Jay and the gods, I noticed that Quinn's body went missing and that the gods were kept getting weird looks on their faces it looked like they were having a conversation but I wouldn't know. Every time I tried to move toward Jay I felt paralysed and I didn't know why and it bothered me. As soon as the gods said something Jay nodded and started walking toward me I watched the gods go back through a portal and then there was nothing; but Jay and I. He looked up at me and smiled a forced smile.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked his voice sounding strained.

"All things considered?" He laughed remembering our conversation.

"Yeah, all things considered?" I looked him in the eyes and replied with all my heart.

"I remember our week together and I don't know why." I said to him.

"I do, it's time to go." Why wasn't he telling me anything?

"Jay where are we going, I don't want to go anywhere until you tell me the truth." I said speaking the total truth; Jay didn't look shocked at my outburst. Like he knew this was going to happen.

"Ivy look down." He said bluntly, I complied looking down to see none other than myself; or rather my body. All of a sudden I wasn't in the cave and Jay was no where to be seen.

**Okay people…Just a reminder! This is the last chapter and I really want some reviews pleaseeeeeee… I am begging here people. Anyway as I said there will be a sequel; and if you want to know when it gets updated either author alert or story alert, because I will be posting an A/N to inform you. Thank you to everyone who has read this story! Love you all**

**XOXO secret singer**


	12. AN for sequel

**Dear Soul Collector fans… The sequel is up! Sorry it took forever and at the moment it is only a prologue but I'm getting there promise, anyways Its called A new life and if you look at my profile and go to **_**my stories**_** you should be able to find it, lets hope chapter one goes up by tomorrow…**


End file.
